Job Burke (Canon)/The 2nd Existential Seed
Summary Job Burke is one of the Main Character(s) of Strange Tales . Job Burke is a son to Theodore Sallis (Man-Thing) and Ellen Brandt. He was born following the seperation of his parents and given for adoption. His adoptive parents are Jack and Gwyneth Burke. It was revealed he was a member of the Fallen Stars and that he has a distinctive connection to all of them. He is especially important to Termineus, who we find out much later is the Creator, or The One Above All . Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C normally. At least ' High 1-A ', likely 0''' with Dreamer Powers '''Name: Job Burke Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human [ Unknown variant ] Powers and Abilities: Unknown '( Likely can use all of of the Powers and Abilities within Marvel if he desires to, due to him having the same powerset and power level as The One Above All himself .) 'Attack Potency: Below Average Human Normally. At least ' High Outerversal Level ', likely True Infinity (Was referred to as The Creator's master, which would make him at least as strong as the Creator, if not far stronger to a unknown extent. The Creator himself feared Job Burke, even after several amps. The Creator was referred to at several points by DaMatteis himself as The One Above All here, here, and here as God / TOAA . Views the Creator as a dream due to being the Men of Lineage, the Creator himself views the Fallen Stars as a dream . The Fallen Stars then view those such as Oblivion as a dream [ As Eternity and Living Tribunal being mentioned implies all the abstracts and their realms are viewed as a dream as well ] , who both it and it's realm is beyond all dimensional space . The Fallen Stars can be considered High Outerversal by viewing Oblivion as a dream . The Creator can be considered High Outerversal by viewing the Fallen Stars as a dream. And last, but certainly not least, Job Burke and the Men of Lineage can be considered High Outerversal by viewing the Creator as a dream. ) Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Normally. At least ' High Outerversal Level ', likely True Infinity Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Below Average Human ' 'Range: Outerversal '''( All of the Marvel Universe , like the Creator is viewed by him as his dream. As such... His dream is at least as big as the Marvel Universe. ) '''Standard Equipment: None Available Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient at his best ( Can outsmart both Ka'dmon and the Creator .) Weaknesses: Can be naive and is not very good at using his powers in a fight. Albeit, this changes post-training with the Creator. Feats: * Outsmarted Ka'dmon of the Fallen Stars and the Creator, two Omniscient beings. *Is stated to be the Creator's Master, which means he is well beyond his power. *Broke the Creator's Mind control, which due to it being TOAA's , likely is far higher Psychic Power than anything in the Marvel Universe. Category:Seed Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0